Children's and infant's sleeping and containment devices such as portable cribs, sleepers and play-yards are typically lightweight and portable. Some containment devices are generally utilized for providing an area where a child or infant can comfortably lay, sleep or rest. Typically, a sleeping platform or mattress is provided to fit within the containment device to provide support and comfort the child or infant. It is generally desirable to maintain a flat sleeping surface in children's sleep products, for comfort and safety of the child, as well as compliance with industry standards and/or regulation. The provision of sufficient structure and support to maintain the desired flat sleeping surface configuration in known mattresses and sleeping platforms for such devices commonly results in products that are bulky, heavy, and lacking convenience in portability.
Continuing improvement child sleeping, containment and other devices is sought. It is to the provision of an improved mattress structure and improved hinge mechanism meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.